


Inside

by Zemblem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zemblem/pseuds/Zemblem
Summary: "My body turned slowly of its own accord and leaned to realign my sight upon the scene in the room. My arm reached for my journal and pen as I watched Sylvain’s hand travel down Dorothea’s spine. I scribbled down each interaction: the way Dorothea’s back arched under his touch, the way her chest pressed into his, the way her thighs lay flat on the desk and he squeezed himself between them, his fingers skimming the hem of her skirt and teasing the skin just beneath."TLDR: Bernie hiding in a closet as a couple woohoos
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Inside

_… and his hands softly caressed her face as she stared off the balcony at the sunset._

_I love you, he said and her heart picked up in pace. He leaned forward, ever so slowly daring to press his lips against hers. She braced herself before-_

I quickly snapped my journal closed, my pen flying through my fingers and across the room as the laugh that had startled me died down. I watched as it rolled past the large cabinet and huffed. The embarrassment coated my cheeks and stung my mouth and my knees wobbled as I stood.

Okay so, deciding to write in the classroom was probably not the best idea. I had wanted to air out my room for the first time in months and the cool air of the open windows was too much for me to sit through. I knew I would not be disturbed in the classroom and yet I couldn’t help but jump at every creak of the floorboards nearby. I was just worried someone would creep up behind me and steal my journal and read what I wrote and- _OH THEY WOULD LAUGH AT ME!_

Bernie the Smut writer they would cry!!! The anxiety that washed over me made me whine quietly as I reached my pen. Without thinking, I entered the cabinet and closed the door, sitting inside to hold my head and rock back and forth in an effort to calm myself. _Oh they would laugh and laugh and laugh at me! They’d give my journal to Rhea and they’d expel me! I would never be able to show my face again!!_

My hysteria was interrupted by the creak of the classroom door opening and the sound of hushed whispers and the lights flickered off.

My eyes widened as I realized how ridiculous it was for me to be in this cabinet. How would I explain this if I were found? What would they think I was doing in here?! I wouldn’t be able to handle it! The screams piercing my mind almost blotted out the sounds in the room.

Almost.

I heard the click of the lock on the door and cursed myself for not thinking of that first. There was the shuffle of footsteps, more than one set, before I heard a desk groan against the wood floor. _What in the world?_

I crouched onto my knees and, as softly as I could with my fingertips, pressed the door open just a bit to peer through. My hand flew up to shield my gasp as my mind registered what I was seeing and I quickly turned away.

I couldn’t get the candlelit image out of my head no matter how many panicked breaths I took or how many times I blinked.

I could recognize that red mane anywhere as he was curled around who I assumed was Dorothea by the sight of her backside sitting on the desk. I shivered at the sound of lips pressing and parting in unison.

_Idon’tknowwhattodoIdon’tknowwhattodoIdon’tknowwhattodo!_

My palm lightly smacked at the top of my head.

_DumbBernieDumbBernieDumb! How could I get stuck in a situation like this?!_

I dragged my palm down my face, cursing the Goddess and wishing she could kill me in this closet so I didn’t have to handle the embarrassment I managed to cause myself over and over again.

Oh, I just _had_ to write in here. Part of me wanted to stomp on the journal now discarded on the bottom of the cabinet…

But…

There was this other, much smaller part of me that thought... maybe this was an opportunity for me.

My writing had always been… very _limited_ when it came to relationships. My characters would so much as peck and I’d have to spend some time away to collect myself. I knew that life wasn’t like this and my writing wasn’t realistic at all, but I didn’t have… any experience to show me otherwise.

My body turned slowly of its own accord and leaned to realign my sight upon the scene in the room. My arm reached for my journal and pen as I watched Sylvain’s hand travel down Dorothea’s spine. I scribbled down each interaction: the way Dorothea’s back arched under his touch, the way her chest pressed into his, the way her thighs lay flat on the desk and he squeezed himself between them, his fingers skimming the hem of her skirt and teasing the skin just beneath.

My own spine tingled as I heard Sylvain huff, Dorothea had pressed her lips against his neck and her own hands were grasping at his waistline, unbuttoning his pants. He brushed her hands away, placing a hand gently to her chest and pushing her back against the desk as he crouched between her thighs and kissed her milky skin. I heard her hiss as he pinched her skin between his teeth.

“ _Perfect_ ,” she whispered. I blushed for her. “Last time you did this, you went too low. I had to cover the marks with makeup for three days.”

“Last time you threw a giggle fit,” he said between kisses. “You wouldn’t let me go any higher.”

Dorothea scoffed.

“I just wasn’t ready.”

“Mmmph.” Sylvain allowed as he continued.

I swallowed as I considered the hidden marks underneath Dorothea skirt. I couldn’t help but wonder how many times I’d sat next to her and she was relishing the marks no one else but she could see. My cheeks burned hot again.

And then-

A squeal as Sylvain was obscured under her skirt and her hands fumbled in his hair. Her right leg kicked up and wrapped around his head, keeping him in place and he moaned in response. From where I sat I could see his hands in his pants, stroking himself to her pleasure. I pressed myself backwards into the cabinet, letting them leave my sight as I considered the sudden warmth I felt beneath my own skirt. My hand flew up to hold the back of my neck as the moans filled the room.

What is this _feeling??_ I’d felt nervous before, the practical embodiment of anxiety, but not like _this_. I had the strongest urge to cross my legs. I pressed my thighs together wishing the feeling could go away but it only made it worse.

_Hhhhh Bernieeeeee what have you gotten yourself into!_

“Dor,” Sylvain moaned between kisses and sucks.

“Syl,” she moaned back and I could hear the shuffle of more clothes.

I leaned back forward and watched as Dorothea began unbuttoning the top of her blouse, revealing her breasts dressed in a dark red bra. Sylvain peered up for a moment from under her skirt and moaned before continuing.

“You’re going to make me come, Syl,” Dorothea breathed.

“Good,” he said.

“But what about you?”

“You first.”

That seemed to unlock something in Dorothea and her hushed moans turned into higher cries. His hand flew up to cover her mouth as he pressed his face deeper against her, his head now bobbing back and forth.

I’d never seen this motion before. As I considered what could have possibly changed the room erupted in guttural moans. When I looked, Sylvain was slowly standing, his fingers now in Dorothea’s mouth before his pants fell to his ankles. Dorothea adjusted herself forwards a bit and Sylvain’s fingers exited her to go back to touching himself. She giggled a bit as his member was called to attention. She reached for it but he slowly shook his head and leaned over her.

“I want it like this,” he moaned.

“Hmm,” she began. “Awfully intimate, don’t you think, Sylvain?”

“I don’t fucking care,” he said. His words washed over me and my teeth snapping together in response. “Can I fuck you?”

There was a pause in the room as she considered this.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he breathed slowly.

She paused once more and this time reached for his lips. He obliged, his mouth parting for hers as she spread her thighs wider, her palms pressing into his waist and pulling him closer.

I hadn’t noticed I was clenching and unclenching my thighs as I watched them but the motion felt nice. My fingers hesitantly traveled down to my underwear and I cupped the warmth. The feeling picked up for a moment and I questioned perhaps I needed to pee? But then when I pressed again I realized that this _did_ actually feel _good._

As Sylvain entered Dorothea I was experiencing my own awakening. I bit my lip when he moaned and slowly begin to pump against her. Dorothea softly sighed in response to his motion. Sylvain’s eyes were closed, facing up to the other side of the room and I wondered what he was thinking about.

Then.

His eyes opened and met mine and I was quickly possessed with so much fear my breath stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Dorothea asked when he had paused.

“Nothing,” he said, a bit too loud for the intimacy of the room. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s okay.”

I realized he was speaking more to me than her in this moment when I looked back and saw his vision flickering between the two of us.

“Just needed to catch my breath,” he said before continuing his pulse. Slowly he reached under her back and hoisted her back to a sitting position. Sylvain wrapped himself around her as she opened his shirt and sucked the skin where his shoulder met his neck. His eyes closed before slowly opening and meeting mine as he rocked. I was frozen and his eyes traveled down to my hands beneath my skirt. I quickly adjusted myself, removing my hands and his face seemed to fall. He shook his head at me.

I’d never seen Sylvain in this way before. We’d only ever had a handful of conversations before and yet for some reason he looked like he… wanted… _me._

The very thought made me shiver and he moaned in response. Dorothea lifted her boobs to make direct contact with his chest and his eyes rolled back a bit.

It was silly for me to think he wanted me. Why would he ever when he had Dorothea very literally in the palm of his hands? And yet his eyes returned to me. The feeling of warmth never left between my thighs and I bit my lip when he bit his. Slowly I reached my fingers down and his eyes followed. Though he couldn’t see past my skirt the pace of his motion picked up in what seemed to be excitement.

He was _enjoying_ this. I wouldn’t even know how to write about this feeling later.

My fingers fiddled with the mound beneath my skirt and I gulped back my anxiety for a moment. Sylvain’s right hand dragged across Dorothea’s back, his nails leaving barely visible marks, while his left lay at the small of her back. I noticed they were moving very minutely and squinted. I realized then that he was mirror my finger motions and my face grew very hot. _How did he know?_

He must have enjoyed my reaction as his eyebrows raised in response to my face.

Now all I could imagine was Sylvain touching me, Sylvain backing me into a corner and locking me into this closet, Sylvain saying _my_ name. Would he call me Bernadetta? Bernie? Perhaps Bern…? It just didn’t have the same ring as _Dor_ did. I cursed my parents for giving me such a strong name that would never sound good in a lover’s mouth.

I blushed as I’d never had that thought before. Sylvain saying my name between my lips…

And suddenly the feeling was stronger and my chest heaved as the pressure began to overtake me.

Sylvain stared at me under hooded lids. He pressed his tongue against his bottom lip and I began to lose myself.

I folded forward, my body quaking against the waves of pleasure I’d never experienced before in my life.

And then he moaned so loud I was certain he woke the whole campus.

_..._

My breathing moved in unison with the couple and I slowly sat back in the cabinet, my fingers cramped, my body and mind frozen.

I-

“Sounded like you liked that,” Dorothea said. I could no longer see her. I was stuck in my own haze.

“Y-yeah,” Sylvain said. The change in tone of his voice made my head snap up. “It was good.” He said quickly as I heard the shuffle of clothes.

The room felt loaded all of a sudden, the tension able to be cut with a knife.

“Are you alright?” Dorothea asked, her voice moving with her body as she fixed her clothes.

“Yeah, yeah I just needed a release. I’m good.”

“You never fuck facing me. What changed?”

“Nothing. Was just in the mood.”

Dorothea paused for a moment before responding. I could hear smile.

“Sylvain, it… it almost felt like you loved me.” She laughed a bit and I couldn’t tell if she was kidding. “For a moment there I thought you loved me.”

The tension was too palpable for me and I hadn’t noticed the sudden stream of tears down my cheeks.

“I-“ He started, but his voice trailed off. “I didn’t mean to give you that impression.”

I heard Dorothea gasp quietly before suddenly the sound of heels stomped to unlock the door and throw it open before shutting with a slam. Her footsteps disappeared into the night and suddenly it was too quiet. I could only hear my own ragged breathing.

Then the floorboard creaked, once, twice, three times and I felt a presence against the door. There was a quiet sound- his hand hesitating against the door?- before he turned and also exited the room.

I picked myself up with wobbly knees again, my journal tucked into the crook of my arm and my pen secured behind my ears. I wiped my face with my sleeve as I decided the coast was clear and stepped out of the cabinet.

On the desk closest to me was a white handkerchief that I hadn’t remembered being there before.

I lifted it, pressed it to my nose, and was suddenly overtaken by the smell of Bergamot.


End file.
